The World Shall End In Five Days
by Chibizoo
Summary: Ryou unveils to Malik a horrendous truth about humanity. Thus begins their ploy for world domination…or destruction. [Not recommended for younger audiences]


Author's notes:  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-gi-oh. I own everything, including your pathetic lives!   
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *calms down* Well, what did you think?  
  
Warning: Graphic death, OOC *smirks*, and excessive swearing.   
  
Sam-chan requested a fic that had Ryou, Yami Bakura, and Malik in it. She did not   
specify anything else, which gave a _lot_ of room open for creativity. Anyway, this is   
Zoo's theory on the entire Ryou/Yami Bakura complex. You all have valid reason   
to argue its flaws, but frankly, I could just call this an AU.   
  
*********************************************  
  
'"ARE YOU DARK? OR VERY LIGHT?" Revelation came.  
"You mean -like plain or milk chocolate?"'  
- "Telephone Conversation", Wole Soyinka   
  
*******************************************  
  
  
The World Shall End in Five Days   
  
  
  
Day One:  
  
His eyes snapped open.   
  
For a moment, he just lay there unmoving in the darkness. His body glistened   
with sweat, pyjamas clinging uncomfortably against his hot skin. He exhaled, letting   
the muffled air escape from his lungs before sucking in another trembling breath.   
  
It had happened again.   
  
He was sick of this. Night after night, the same dream haunted him, pervading   
utmost in his thoughts until it flooded everything else like a dam ready to burst. How   
long could this masquerade continue?   
  
He glanced down at his hands. Ten fingers unmoving in the darkness. They   
began to quiver uncontrollably.   
  
The sweat still clung to his body and reminded him of his nightmare. No, not a   
nightmare but a revelation. It was a vision.  
  
At last he forced himself upright, sliding noiselessly out of the rumbled bed   
sheets. Silence prevailed inside the room.   
  
Bringing a hand to his head, he filtered his fingers through the clumps of damp   
white hair, pushing them back past his eyes. Was it just him, or had the room grown   
smaller since his awakening?  
  
Something glistened in the darkness. He immediately pivoted his head.   
Hanging on the back of his chair was a golden medallion, emblazoned with an   
Egyptian Eye design in the center. Thin, delicate shards hung from the rim of this   
relic, tinkling softly in the stagnant air.  
  
It was beckoning him.   
  
Brown eyes bland and void of light, he walked, bring his hand out to clasp the   
medallion with his cold fingers. The relic was warm to the touch.   
  
Slowly and deliberately he pried open the string attached to the medallion and   
slipped it around his neck. The relic slid to his chest with a soft tinker of metal.  
  
He knew what he had to do. His mind was set. Determined, he changed into   
his clothing and headed out the door.   
  
*******************************  
  
Day Two:  
  
"So, refresh my memory on why you are here again?" Malik strolled into his   
living room with a cup of coffee in each hand, setting them gently on the table. The   
blonde Egyptian stifled another yawn. Of all the unholy times Ryou could have   
chosen to come, it had to be now, just past the middle of the night.   
  
Ryou picked up the cup of coffee and took a polite sip. He peered into the   
contents of the cup, swishing them around before drinking. "Actually, I have   
something to confess."  
  
"Oh?" Malik arched a single platinum-blonde eyebrow.   
  
Instead of answering, the white-haired boy looked deeply into his cup as if   
finding the dark, swirling contents most interesting. He bit his lower lip in a sign of   
uneasiness. "How long have you known me, Malik?"  
  
The platinum-blonde Egyptian thought for a moment. "About a year I guess."   
He propped his elbow against the sofa, reclining his head further backwards. "I don't   
see what this has to do with your confession."  
  
Instead of answering, Ryou suddenly stood up. The white-haired boy fumbled   
with his shirt, pulling out from his collar his Millennium Ring. It glistened and shone   
slightly in the wan light.   
  
Ryou then slipped the cord tying the Ring off his neck. The Millennium Ring   
flew across the room to hit the opposite corner with a soft clang. It stayed there   
lifelessly, no more than a bulk of metal and rope.  
  
Malik stared confused at the sight. Before he could even begin speaking, Ryou   
grabbed him by the collar. The white-haired youth held him in a tight grasp so that   
they were face to face.  
  
Ryou watched Malik's expression turn from surprise to confusion to   
indignation. The white-haired boy let Malik struggle a bit. Ryou's arm did not move   
an inch.   
  
"You wanted to know my secret?" Ryou let his anger breathe straight into   
Malik's face. His soft brown eyes had become empty and blank, void of their doleful,   
shy appearance. "I'll tell you."  
  
Malik's eyes widened at Ryou's suddenly aggressive behaviour. "Ryou," the   
platinum-blonde Egyptian warned. "You're acting out of character. It's not like you to   
behave like this."  
  
"That's exactly it!" The white-haired boy dropped Malik onto the ground. He   
began to pace around the room, feet digging angrily into the soft carpet. "I'm sick of   
this. I'm sick of everyone giving me this stereotype." He stopped. "I'm more than-  
than a gentle, shy, docile bitch."  
  
"Calm down Ryou." The blonde Egyptian glanced over towards the discarded   
Millennium Ring. "What about Yami Bakura? What will he say when-"  
  
Malik's words were cut off by laughter. It was not a particularly nice laughter,   
bitter and cynical to the tone. "Yami Bakura?" Ryou echoed, shaking his head in   
disproval. "Fuck Yami Bakura!"  
  
"Ryou!" The blonde Egyptian was quickly tiring of this game. "What the hell   
has gotten into you?"  
  
The white-haired youth licked his lips, a smug grin plastered on his face.   
"That's right Malik. Feel angry. Lash out at those who have treated us like shit."  
  
Malik shook his head. He glanced at the discarded Millennium Ring one more   
time, trying to piece together his confusion. "You know, I think your Yami's attitude   
his rubbed out on you."  
  
"Do you actually believe that crap?"  
  
The platinum-blonde Egyptian gave Ryou a sceptical look.   
  
"Think about it." Ryou began to pace around Malik, much like a wolf circling   
its prey. "Ancient relics with Egyptian spirits in them? What type of cock-ass story is   
that? You never struck me as the gullible type."  
  
Malik looked dubious. "But what about the Millennium Rod?"  
  
Ryou snorted. "Fuck the Millennium Rod! I'll tell you now that there never   
was a Yami Bakura. It was just something I created because _they_ couldn't accept   
me being anything other than a one-sided personality."  
  
"Then what about the powers of the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"Did you need a Yami to use the powers of your Rod?"  
  
"No." Malik confessed. "But-"  
  
"Listen." Ryou inwardly chuckled. He had Malik where he wanted to. "Have   
you ever had the feeling where everything is pushing on you and you can't push   
back? Where there's a horrible pressure that you can't escape from no matter what,   
and you just want to scream and kick out? It burns and clenches at your chest, robbing   
your lungs of breath, chaining your body, your very muscle and fibre onto the ground.   
You can't move or feel or do anything. You feel helpless, absolutely pitiful."  
  
Malik closed his eyes, clenching his fist. "Stop it Ryou. I promised Yuugi that   
after Battle City-"  
  
"Yuugi?" Ryou spat out the word incredulously. "You promised Yuugi? That   
conniving, fucking bastard?" The white-haired boy continued circling Malik, enjoying   
the other's growing confusion. "Did your precious _friend_ Yuugi ever tell you how   
much he enjoyed suppressing your rebellion, your darkness? Did that sweet, innocent   
little Yuugi ever mention the joy he found into banishing souls or sending them into   
insanity? Hell, if it weren't for your knowledge of the Millennium Items and God   
Cards, you would find yourself aboard the Battle City airship with a little dagger   
between your eyes."  
Ryou continued speaking. "You _are_ naïve, aren't you? Thinking that this   
world is just as it seems, that everyone is perfect and completely in character. Fuck   
that! You might enjoy staying in your little cage, being hand-fed all the time, but I   
don't. I'm tired of people making second guesses at me and treating me like shit.   
Cause in their eyes, that's all I am – a worthless pile of shit."  
  
Malik said nothing. He was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Join me."  
  
The Egyptian looked up.  
  
"Join me." Ryou repeated. "We'll fight together. We'll free all humanity of   
their chains, of their pretences acting as fucking goody-goodies. Whatever happened   
to the power-hungry, lustful conquerors of before, that promised brilliant empires of   
perfection? No, we are replaced now by a handful of lapdogs. We are indeed a   
pathetic species, to lie so low as to go through our lives day by day, pretending that   
nothing has happened."  
  
Malik listened to the other's words whispering like poison into his ears. They   
were all too true.  
  
"Don't say that you never felt it, Malik." Ryou was all but glowing with rage.   
"The pain, the frustration, the anger of having to live lives of hope and trust. How   
does it feel to be betrayed, to be hurt, to be abused and deceived? Is love and   
friendship and beauty so wonderful then? Will you just bury all this pain in your chest   
and continue walking? I'll tell you now that sooner or later, it will explode. And when   
you realize that there really is no one to come crying and weeping to, you'll regret not   
having joined me earlier."  
  
At last Malik made up his mind. It seemed wild, absolutely irrational. The   
Egyptian ignored the feeling; he knew it was just the brainwashing mechanisms that   
society used to try and suppress people like him. "Tell me what to do."  
  
Ryou's eyes glittered in anticipation. "World domination." The two words   
escaped his mouth like diamond against foam.   
  
Malik's eyes widened. "Fuck, Ryou. Isn't that a bit too far? How the hell do   
we get from where we are to that?"  
  
"I don't want to just rule the world. I'm as sick of the people living in it as you   
are. No, I want to control it, to feel humanity collapse in pain and make them regress   
to the beasts they are." Ryou picked up the discarded Millennium Ring on the ground   
and slipped it calmly back over his neck. "Legend says that if you collect all seven   
Millennium Items, you can obtain a power of darkness strong enough to dominate the   
world with. I believe it's worth a try."  
  
The Egyptian still looked dubious. "Even then, you're going to have a hard   
time getting the items."   
  
Ryou glared angrily at Malik. The white-haired youth's eyes burned with   
passion, consumed in molten pits of ambition and desire. "Never doubt yourself,   
Malik. That's the first thing that will make you fall. If you really want to be free,   
don't look to the past but to the future. This is the new future, the revolutionary   
future, the future of freedom."  
  
Violet eyes clashed upon dark brown. And Malik _knew_.  
  
****************************************  
  
Day Three:  
  
Shadi had to go first. He was the keeper of the Millennium Items and the one   
who possessed the most threat.   
  
Ryou had fun killing off Shadi. He used the Millennium Ring to track Shadi's   
hideout. The white-haired youth did not bother making the death look stealthy. When   
Ryou left the room with both the Millennium Scale and Ankh, Shadi's body was   
purged in scarlet blood. The guardian of the Millennium Items' face had been carved   
open, skin crudely peeled off to reveal gushing crimson layers of muscle and delicate   
tissue underneath. The whitened cartilage of the nose had been hard to remove, which   
allowed Ryou to discover a new use for the pointed shards hanging from his   
Millennium Ring.   
  
The white-haired youth licked the blood from his soiled hands and threw his   
head back in laughter. Malik watched from the side.   
  
***********************************************  
  
Day Four:  
  
Yuugi was a bit harder. Ryou had to somehow slip over the smaller boy's   
mistrust and gain access to Yuugi's house. An opportunity soon presented itself. Ryou   
was to do an accelerated History project with Yuugi.   
  
A pity the boy was so self-righteous. Ryou really couldn't stand self-righteous   
people.   
  
That night, Yuugi was working on pasting the pictures onto the poster. Ryou   
looked preoccupied in cutting the pictures, but his scissors seemed to twitch every so   
often as if with a life on their own.  
  
They had gone like this for a while.   
  
At last, Yuugi had spoken. "Ryou. What happened to you in the Battle City   
tournament between me and you? Were you really controlled by Malik or was it Yami   
Bakura?"  
  
The white-haired boy thought Yuugi couldn't have chosen a better time.   
"Neither." His reply was nonchalant and he struggled to keep his scissors cutting   
straight.   
  
Yuugi looked confused. "Then, what happened?"  
  
"Simple." Ryou said it with all the innocence he could muster. "I realized that   
the only way to weasel out of fucking problems is to act fucking innocent."  
  
The shorter boy backed away several steps. "Ryou," he whispered lowly,   
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ryou stopped cutting. "You."   
  
Before Yuugi could even react, Ryou had his scissors embedded into the boy's   
skull, through his right eye. The fluid gushed in rivulets down Yuugi's screaming   
face, but Ryou simply wrenched the scissors off, calmly wiped the white film and   
blood off on his sleeve before stabbing them down in an excited frenzy. Up. Down.   
Up. Down. There was blood spurting like fountains everywhere and the dying gargle   
of what could be a scream. More blood. Warm, pulsating, vibrating liquid trickling   
with ease, splattering all over the walls and carpet, staining the furniture.   
  
Then it was over.   
  
Ryou daintily dropped his scissors and slipped the Millennium Puzzle over   
what would have been the carcass's neck. He found the Millennium Tauk in the dead   
body's pockets.   
  
***************************************************  
  
Day Five:  
  
The Millennium Items revealed to Ryou their true power. They showed him   
their influence over the world, gave him their strength, forced men and women alike   
to bow in submission to him. But Ryou wanted nothing of it. He sought not the power   
but the destruction.  
  
This world would suffer in their ignorance. It would break, piece by piece, and   
Ryou would watch all of it. He would laugh.  
  
"Ryou." Malik bowed as he addressed the leader, the dominator, the ruler   
supreme of the world. "The United Nations has broken apart."  
  
Ryou sneered. "I told you. It was a useless pact. They could never remain   
equal because they all secretly had their own ambitions. This world is like that. There   
is no such thing as a single purpose because everything has ulterior motives, just like   
there is always a shadow in the light."  
  
"The world and its modern society have finally collapsed. It's all done then."   
Malik seemed slightly disappointed. "What will you do now that everything is   
complete?"  
  
"Done?" Ryou arched an eyebrow. "No, it has simply begun. I still have to   
teach this world the meaning of freedom, the fight against stereotypes, the struggle to   
achieve both a balance."  
  
"Balance?" Malik echoed the last word.  
  
Ryou stood up. "Yes. I am the balance. Both Light and Dark, Good and Evil. I   
am both Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura."  
  
There was no triumphant laugh or glorious fanfare of success. Thus began the   
reign of true freedom.  
  
*****************************************  
  
End notes:  
  
To the normal people: The shock will probably wear off in a few seconds. Just press   
the back click button twice and pretend you have never read this. It seems to work. 


End file.
